


Insatiable Beasts

by Laura_Ashli7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking, Degradation, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Fingering, Hand Job, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Poly Relationship, Praise Kink, Talk of Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, a competitive Kuroo & Terushima, a smidge of thigh riding if you squint, a teensy bit of scent play, daddy/master calling, jealously/possessiveness, soft to hard dom kuroo, subby/switch terushima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Ashli7/pseuds/Laura_Ashli7
Summary: Discord Name: Ella_Rose#7205(TW: Poly relationship, Breeding kink, daddy/master calling, subby/switch Terushima, soft to hard dom Kuroo, praise kink, fingering, handjobs, degradation, choking, masturbation, voyeurism, double penetration, vaginal sex, a smidge of thigh riding if you squint, jealousy/possessiveness, a competitive Kuroo & Terushima, talk of oral sex, dry humping, orgasm denial, a teensy bit of scent play.)Summary: Terushima X Kuroo X Fem Reader. You three are best friends and one night at Bokuto’s Annual Reunion Party, a bet goes a step too far and Reader’s true feelings for her two close friends are realised. Should Reader play it safe and keep her friends as just that? Or should Reader give in to her deepest desires and feel pleasure like never before?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji/female reader
Kudos: 25
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	Insatiable Beasts

_ “Ugh, Stupid Usui!”  _

You, Kuroo and Terushima were at your place, laying together in the blanket fort you guys had built, with Maid Sama playing on your laptop in the background. The perfect ending after attending Bokuto’s “Annual” Reunion. Though, by this point, it seemed Bokuto would use any excuse to throw a huge party and bring everyone back together again. This was the sixth “Annual Reunion Party” this year alone. 

Terushima was already asleep, snoring quietly by your side. The dulcet tones of Takami Usui’s voice always made him drop off. Who could blame him? You smiled at his sleeping form. Recently, he had made you watch all 931 episodes of One Piece, and quite frankly, you were impressed with his stamina. It made your mind wander to other activities that you could put his longevity to good use. Regardless, Terushima had made a promise to you that he would watch 931 episodes of any anime of your choosing.

You remembered him grumbling as you reminded him of your deal tonight. However, despite his complaints about Shoujo being boring, you recalled how enthralled he was with Fruits Basket and the whole time, he was shouting at the TV screen for Kyo to confess his feelings for Tohru.

You were nestled in between the two men, your head resting on Kuroo’s chest, one of your legs out of the blanket and laying across Kuroo’s legs. Terushima was spooning you, his head sitting comfortably on your ass. Watching him sleep, you gently stroked his hair, and as he stirred and started to mumble nonsense in his sleep, it brought back memories of nostalgia as you remembered the countless sleepovers you, Kuroo & Terushima had, not unlike this night. 

You and Terushima grew up living next door to each other and were best friends all through elementary and middle school. But, when it was time for high school, you decided to choose Nekoma. You had always dreamed of the lights of the city. You and Kenma were in the same class, the two of you soon geeking out over gaming, and it wasn’t long before Kenma introduced you to Kuroo. When it was the holidays, Kuroo would often come and visit you in your hometown and during term time, Terushima would of course, ditch school for a week to hang out with you in Tokyo. 

The three of you remained close friends through college and into your adult life. Although, the closeness the three of you shared did come with a few problems. For one, Terushima and Kuroo didn’t seem to date that often and when they did date, if it seemed to get serious enough to get to the “meeting friends stage”, as soon as their dates met you, they took an instant disliking to you for some reason and the relationship would fizzle after that. You wondered if sharing such a close bond with the two men was holding them back from finding that special person. But, it had always been this way, it was completely normal for three best friends to cuddle up together like this. Wasn’t it?

A light tracing on your thigh pulled you out of your reverie. You glanced over and saw Kuroo, light as a feather, drawing circles on your bare skin, just below your PJ shorts. He often traced patterns on your skin, sometimes, he would make a game out of it and make you guess what he was drawing. He was going at a slow, gentle pace and you felt yourself relax into his side, sighing softly. You closed your eyes, still listening to Maid Sama, smiling to yourself at the anime’s subtle humour. You had seen it a million times and knew exactly which scene was playing. You felt Kuroo stir, glancing down at you. 

“Feeling tired, Shortcake? You can fall asleep if you want to, Terushima’s already out for the night.” As Kuroo whispered in your ear, he chuckled, noticing how Terushima was snuggling against your ass. The sound of his deep laughter in your ear made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. 

“I’m ok, thanks. It feels nice by the way. What you’re doing.” You replied lazily. 

“Oh? Is that right?” He whispered.

“Mmhmm.” You nodded, completely oblivious to the mischievous tone in his voice. 

Kuroo carried on tracing the skin on your thigh, continuing his pattern. Occasionally, his fingers would dip to the inside of your thigh. At first, your eyes fluttered open at this, as you realised he was stroking a fairly intimate area, but then, you assumed Kuroo didn’t realise where he was tracing as he then made his way back up to the outer part of your thigh. Until, that is, when Kuroo began drawing patterns on your inner thigh more frequently, and he was slowly creeping his way higher up your thigh, until he was almost, but not quite, touching your pussy. His fingers, mere centimetres out of reach. His once gentle, relaxing touch that always lulled you to sleep, suddenly had you wide awake, a fire burned across your skin in the wake of the path he was creating, and you could already feel a wetness pool in your panties. You squirmed under his touch, your hips grinding against Kuroo’s thigh of their own accord. As you moved, Terushima grumbled, and turned around to face the other side, before going back to sleep. 

“Oh? What’s this? Is someone getting turned on, perhaps?” Kuroo’s sultry voice whispering in your ear made you even wetter.

“Of course not! My side was feeling a bit dead, so I need to sit in a different position.” You sat up then, deciding it was safer to bring your knees up to your chest and firmly press your thighs together. You silently wished Kuroo would drop it. He was one of your closest friends. You thought you shouldn’t be feeling this way about a friend. However, Kuroo clearly had other intentions. 

“ _ Chiiibi-Chan! _ Why don’t you sit on my lap?” Before you could protest, Kuroo had picked you up and placed you in the little hole created from sitting cross legged. 

“ _ That’s my girl. _ Are you comfortable?” Kuroo’s warm breath whispered against your hair, his arms embracing you, holding you close. You felt the heat rise on the back of your neck and you squeezed your eyes shut, willing your body to behave itself. 

“Are you seriously quoting Howl right now? You know how much I simp for that man!” You whined, and struggled to escape Kuroo’s grasp. His hold on you tightened and escape was not an option. If you were being honest with yourself, it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant situation. The feel of Kuroo’s warmth against you, his arms holding you securely, it felt safe. Like home. 

You felt Kuroo’s breath against your ear, the light stubble grazing against your face. “Surely, you know me better than that, Chibi Chan. I know all your weak spots.” He then licked your ear, the moist sensation of it sent chills down your spine and a soft gasp escaped your lips. 

“Kuroo… I, um, need to get some water.” You tried to think of any excuse to get some distance from him and you tried to push against his arms, but those well maintained biceps of his were like an iron wall. Why was he teasing you like this? Especially, when he knew you valued his friendship. It wasn’t fair to tease you like this, if he didn’t have those kinds of feelings for you. 

“Be honest with me, Shortcake? At the party earlier, when you, Terushima and I made that bet, about who could get the most phone numbers, did you get jealous, watching us flirt with those people? Were you wishing it was you we were devoting all of our attention to? Is that why you left the party without telling anyone?” Kuroo’s grip tightened and you didn’t reply. Your head dipped and you felt your eyes fill with unshed tears. 

_ The memories flooded your mind and you saw Kuroo pushing one person against a wall, kabedoning them, his face inches from theirs, his voice smooth and seductive. His hands wandering all over their body. You couldn’t watch and so, instead, tried to find Terushima, but he was nowhere to be found. You asked Kenma if he had seen Terushima and he said he went to the bathroom with someone. Then, he whispered something about how Terushima had better clean up his own cum stains. You weren’t sure why, but you felt your heart shatter and the pain seemed almost overwhelming. This was supposed to be a fun game. A little competition. Why did it hurt so much seeing Kuroo and Terushima hook up with random strangers? Pushing down your feelings, you made your excuses to Kenma, said your goodbyes and left the party. You wanted to leave them to it. After all, they were single and could hook up with anyone they wanted. You didn’t want to cock block them and ruin another potential relationship for them.  _

_ Once you were home, you changed into PJs, wrapped yourself in a blanket and cuddled a pillow tight to your chest whilst tensing at a horror movie. You weren’t sure why you were watching such a scary movie by yourself, but you didn’t want to be reminded of anything romantic. Then, you heard someone slam their fist on your front door. You jumped out of your skin, popcorn flying everywhere and you hid underneath your blanket hoping they would go away. Fuck! Did you lock the door? Then, silence. Relief flooded through you. Your phone suddenly started ringing, breaking the tense silence. You jumped again. Fuck! Is that a mass murderer waiting at your front door and you didn’t answer, so now, he’s calling you, to come let him in? Don’t pick up the phone, you told yourself. You willed the phone to stop ringing and it did. A few seconds ticked by, and then, you heard your back door rattling and being sprung open. You heard footsteps creep closer to you. Fuck! It’s worse than you thought. You’ve got a fucking Yandere stalker. Do you hide? Or fight? Adrenaline coursed through you and without thinking, you picked up the closest thing to hand to use as a weapon. Which, just happened to be your TV remote and you threw it at the stalker.  _

_ “Ow! What the hell, Sweetheart?” Terushima’s voice sounded out of the shadows and he was rubbing his cheek where you had hit him.  _

_ “Yu-Yuji?” You felt all the fear dissipate, to be replaced by anger. _

_ “What the hell, you idiot? Why are you breaking into my house?”  _

_ “You gave me a spare key for emergencies! Plus, we were worried about you. You just disappeared on us! And you weren’t replying to our messages or calls.” Terushima snapped back.  _

_ “Tut tut, Chibi Chan. What did we say about watching scary movies by yourself? You know how active your imagination is.” Kuroo entered the room then, pointing at the TV, a mocking smile on his lips.  _

_ “Shut up, Kuroo! I’m not a baby!” You folded your arms and put on your best pouty face, but the truth was, you were happy to see them and it made you feel special that they blew off their hook ups to check up on you.  _

“Hm? I’m waiting, Chibi Chan.” Kuroo whispered in your hair, snapping you back to the present. His arms were wrapped around your waist, his head leaning on your shoulder as he waited for your response.

“Um.. no. I wasn’t jealous. I just was tired and I didn’t want to spoil your fun, so I left.” You replied, your voice barely above a whisper. You didn’t want to be reminded of tonight and you hoped Kuroo wouldn’t pry any further. 

“So naughty. You know I can tell when you’re lying. You have that tell. Right. There.” Kuroo’s warm breath against your ear sent shivers down your spine.

You decided to change up your tactics and challenge Kuroo at his own game. “So what if I was jealous? What are you going to do about it?” You turned your head, facing him and stared at him defiantly in his eyes. His eyes revealed a devilish glint. 

“Oh, I’ll tell you  _ exactly  _ what I’m going to do to you. I’m going to do things to you you’ve only ever thought about in your wildest fantasies. But, all in good time. First, I wanna know what secrets you keep in that dirty, little mind of yours.” Kuroo kissed your head softly, brushing your hair behind your ear, a wicked grin on his face. 

A blush crept up onto your cheeks as you replied, “What do you mean?” The intensity of his gaze only made you blush harder, as you got the feeling he knew way more than he was letting on. 

“Did you seriously think you got away with it?” Kuroo drawled. 

“With what?” 

“Don’t play innocent, Shortcake. At our last sleepover, it was the middle of the night. I woke up and there was an empty space where you were supposed to be. I got up, looking for you. And what do you suppose I found? I saw you, in the bathroom, as you left the door open a crack. I saw you touching yourself, rubbing that throbbing clit of yours, your legs shaking as your other hand held the side of the sink for support as you masturbated furiously, fast approaching your orgasm. You, panting and sweaty, the sight was so fucking sexy. I almost burst in and railed you right there and then. I was so damn hard for you. But, I held back. Like a fool. Self doubt got in the way.” 

As you listened to his words, your eyes widened and your pussy clenched uselessly around nothing, at the thought of Kuroo watching you touch yourself. You couldn’t decide how to feel, embarrassment and lust were at war with each other and you weren’t sure which was going to win. 

“I can feel you clenching. You can’t hide your true feelings from me, I know you too well.” Kuroo spoke huskily into your neck, as he left gentle kisses against your skin. 

“Here, take my hand.” You took Kuroo’s hand and his hand guided you to his crotch where you felt the outline of his hard cock.

“This is what you do to me, Chibi Chan. It’s all for you. I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll never have a reason to be jealous of others ever again. No one can even dare to compare to you. You’re perfect, so gorgeous and I love the way you see the world. I want you to be mine. I-if you’d like me to, that is.” Kuroo’s words dripped with desire, but there was a sincerity in them that you couldn’t ignore. You believed him and he made you feel like the only girl in the world. Plus, he was so cute when he was unsure of himself. 

You cupped his chin in your hand and stared into his eyes and then whispered, “I want you too. I want to feel you inside me.” You turned around so you were fully facing him, your legs wrapped around him as you sat on his lap and kissed him deeply, your tongues entwining, your fingers burying into his hair, as you pulled him closer to you. Not wanting any space between you. You could feel his cock twitching, straining against the fabric of his pants as his arms wrapped around your waist. One of his hands crept underneath your PJ top, stroking the small of your back. You shivered under his touch, your nipples hardening. Kuroo’s lips left yours, a soft whimper escaping you, and he kissed gently along your jaw line, and down your neck, hitting all of your weak points. You moaned softly, being wary of Terushima still asleep next to you. 

Kuroo’s hand trailed up your side, leaving a trail of goosebumps across your skin, until his hand reached its destination. He cupped your breast, his thumb, massaging your nipple. His kisses, his touch, it all felt so incredible, butterflies flew around like crazy in your tummy, and you wanted more. You ground your hips against him, dry humping him, the friction delicious. His cock throbbed in anticipation and you heard Kuroo gasp. His hands then wandered down to your ass and he squeezed your ass cheeks, holding you firmly in place against his cock and he started to grind his hips to meet up with yours. You kissed him hungrily, sucking on his bottom lip, your nails digging into his shoulders and your moans were getting louder as the dry humping picked up its pace and got more intense. The friction of Kuroo’s cock against the fabric of your PJ shorts was hitting in just the right place for your clit and you could feel the build up of your orgasm. 

Then, a loud, obnoxious cough sounded in the room, surprising you and Kuroo out of your bubble of ecstasy.

“Weeelll! What do we have here then?” A glance towards Terushima showed him laying across from the two of you, his head propped up on his elbow, a cocky smirk on his face. You could see the tent in his pants, revealing his arousal. 

“You guys were seriously going to fuck and leave me out? No fucking way is that happening.” Terushima was suddenly crouched behind you, his face centimetres from yours, a mischievous glint is his eye as he said in a low, husky, voice, “Damn Kuroo, your moans are so hot! And wow, Sweetheart, you are so cute when you feel it. But, I bet I can make you feel even better. I can do things with my tongue that Kuroo couldn’t even imagine. How about it, Sweetheart? You wanna ride my tongue?”

Confusion and disbelief clouded your features as you looked to Kuroo for help. 

“Don’t look at him, he wants us all to fuck just as much as I do. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you checking me out every chance you get. Especially when we go running together. Isn’t that why you’re always running behind me? So you can check out my ass? Hmm?” Terushima’s voice in your ear sent electricity to course through your body and you felt heat spread to your cheeks and the back of your neck as you were once again outed. Couldn’t you get away with anything with these guys?

You looked at Terushima, his eyes alight with pure desire, and he licked his lips, revealing his small, metal, tongue piercing. 

“Come on, Sweetheart. I can see it in your face, plain as day. You want us both, badly. You want us all to yourself, until we can think of no one else. Tell me I’m wrong.” Terushima kissed your neck, sucking at the skin. You gasped and held onto Kuroo, as Kuroo started to kiss the other side of your neck, also, sucking roughly at your skin. You felt the vibrations of their combined moans.

“You belong to us now. We claim you, Chibi Chan.” 

“Your mind, your heart and your  _ body  _ are ours. And you have the marks to prove it.” Terushima’s deep laugh reverberated around you. Then, you felt a sharp pain as Terushima pulled on your hair, and whispered, “Who do you belong to?” 

This was so freaking hot, and you thought you had never been so wet in your life. What were these men doing to you? You replied quietly, “I belong to you and Kuroo.”

“Good girl.” They both said in unison and your pussy throbbed at the praise and you felt it deep in your tummy. 

Before you could react, Terushima suddenly picked you up and thrust you over his shoulder. 

“Yuji! Wh-what are you doing? Put me down!” You struggled against his grasp but it was no use. 

“We’re going to finish what was started. Like, Kuroo said, we’re going to show you how much we care about you, how much you mean to us, so you never feel jealous again.” 

“Wait, you heard that? How long have you been awake?” You asked, shocked. 

Before Terushima could reply, Kuroo laughed and interjected, “We’re going to spoil you, Shortcake, I hope you’re ready.”

“This is gonna be wild!” Terushima explained as he bounded up the stairs with you over his shoulder, with Kuroo following closely behind. 

Once in the bedroom, Terushima threw you onto your back on the bed and in one swift movement, he pulled your PJ shorts and panties off, revealing your leaking sex. 

His eyes were glistening with excitement and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. “Whoa, looks like someone is a hot mess down there. I can’t wait to taste your flavour.” Terushima was between your legs, a small amount of dribble running down his chin at the thought of devouring you. Seeing how much he wanted you, it made you ache for his touch. But, before Terushima could lick your sweet spot, he was suddenly torn away from your spread legs. 

Kuroo had grabbed Terushima by the collar of his shirt and flung him into the wall of your bedroom. You winced as Terushima’s back was smashed into the wall. It looked like it hurt. Kuroo had Terushima locked into a kabedon, one of Kuroo’s hands wrapped around Terushima’s throat, the other, on the wall, pinning him against his body. The two men stared intensely into each others’ eyes. You could cut the tension with a knife. You daren’t breathe.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kuroo growled lowly into Terushima’s ear, but you could just about make out what he was saying. 

“Devouring my sweetheart, duh!” Terushima tried to escape Kuroo’s grasp, but Kuroo squeezed his fingers around his throat even tighter. 

“Is that any way to treat  _ my  _ Chibi Chan? You’re so fucking greedy, ripping her clothes off like that? Looks like I’m going to have to teach you some manners.” Kuroo drawled. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the two of them and you sat up on your knees, squeezing your thighs together. 

Before Terushima could respond, Kuroo placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. 

“Have you ever gone horse riding? Well, when a young horse is being trained, it’s called ‘being broken in’ and they strap the young horse up in a saddle, and reins, and at first, the horse may buck and act out, but eventually, the horse breaks and becomes obedient. You see where I’m going with this? Do you want me to be your  _ master  _ and ride you until you break?” Kuroo laughed a dark laugh, his eyes revealing his slyness. 

“Pfft! As if you could ever break me! I’m a stallion, wild as they come! Woooo!” Terushima exclaimed, one of his hands gripping the arm that Kuroo had on his throat. In one fast as lightning movement, Terushima used Kuroo’s weight against him and pinned him against the wall.

“I bet you’d break long before you could ever break me. You ready to be my bitch?” Terushima’s hand travelled down Kuroo’s body and dipped into his pants, stroking Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo groaned at the contact and gripped the fabric of Terushima’s shirt. 

“Yeah, you like that huh? I bet you’ve been dreaming of what it would be like to be fucked by me, the thought of me claiming that tight asshole of yours. Or perhaps, you dream about me sucking your cock? My tongue piercing teasing the head of your cock? The cool metal of the piercing contrasted against the warmth of my tongue. Ooo! Your cock is leaking with pre cum, you want it so  _ badly _ .” Terushima’s velvety voice, laced with lust, echoed throughout the room and watching the two of them, it turned you on so much, you could feel your juices coat the insides of your thighs and you couldn’t help but touch yourself, slowly teasing your throbbing clit and sliding a finger inside yourself. 

“You think I’m.. ah.. going to give in to you that easily? No fucking way.” Kuroo responded. He kissed Terushima roughly, biting Terushima’s lip, causing Terushima to moan into his mouth. One hand gripped the back of Terushima’s neck, fingers digging into his skin, leaving bright, red marks, Kuroo’s other hand slid down into Terushima’s pants, caressing the length of Terushima’s cock. Terushima moaned loudly, both men picking up the pace of pumping the other’s cock. 

“Ohhh, ah.. Look at you, you’re practically coming already, and I didn’t even have to fuck you. You get off just from my touch.” Kuroo said in between sloppy kisses. Both men were panting heavily, blushes painted across their cheeks. Kuroo’s lips nibbled and sucked on Terushima’s ear, as Terushima let out a whine. “Admit it, Puppy. You want me to be your master. Your  _ Daddy. _ You want me to train that disobedient ass of yours. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, and get you a collar for that pretty, little neck of yours.” At Kuroos’ whispered words, Terushima started to buck wildly into Kuroo’s hand as he was nearing his climax. Then, Kuroo’s hand stopped pumping, and he left Terushima on the edge. 

“Please, Daddy, I want to cum.” Terushima whispered, almost helplessly. 

“You’ll cum when I tell you to.” Kuroo spoke with a cool authority. 

“Think of it as your punishment for your rude behaviour earlier. Besides, Chibi Chan looks a little left out, she might start getting jealous again.” Kuroo continued as he pointed at you, your fingers deep inside your pussy, stopping your ministrations. 

Terushima’s demeanour changed and he looked like a starving beast at the sight of you touching yourself. 

“Ooo! Sweetheart, you’re so sexy when you masturbate. Don’t stop on our account, by all means, keep going. I wanna see how you touch yourself, so don’t hold back.” 

“Hm… Puppy, I have a better idea. That pussy of hers might be even greedier than you, so I think we should give her  _ exactly  _ what she wants.” 

The two men surrounded you with devilish glints in their eyes and their smirks made you gulp slightly as you pondered what they had in store for you, but at the same time, you felt excited for what was to come. 

Kuroo took your hand and inhaled deeply, before sucking on your fingers, lapping up your juices. “Fuuuccckkk! Your scent, your taste! It’s incredible. Makes me wanna go fucking feral.” 

Terushima kissed you hungrily, his fingers entangling in your hair, before then picking you up and you wrapped your legs around him, before, slamming you against the wall. You felt his muscles tense beneath his shirt and you pulled his shirt up and over his head. Kuroo stood next to Terushima, having already taken off his own clothes, and pulled Terushima’s pants down. Kuroo then removed your PJ top over your head, revealing your breasts in the dim moonlight. You couldn’t help but stare at Terushima and Kuroo’s naked bodies, staring at their fat, hard cocks, they were both so beautiful, and here they were about to fuck your brains out. As you were pinned against the wall, Kuroo stood next to Terushima and Terushima readjusted your position so each of your legs was on Kuroo’s and Terushima’s shoulder, and they stepped even closer to you, as they held you securely in a full nelson. You were spread wide open for them and you could see the lust and desire in their eyes as they gazed upon your naked body and your leaking sex. Kuroo began slapping his cock against your opening, whilst Terushima started to massage your clit, making you cry out. 

“You ready to get double stuffed, Shortcake? We’ll let you choose how you take us. Do you want one cock in each hole or would you prefer a two in one?” 

Your pussy clenched at his words, and the two men chuckled, as they saw how desperately you wanted it. 

“Look at you, Sweetheart. You’re just begging to be stuffed full of cock. Oo, I hope you can take us both on, Darling”. Terushima continued to massage your clit and you squirmed on his touch. 

“Please, I want both of your cocks in my pussy.” You said breathlessly. 

“Good choice.” Kuroo smirked. 

“Sweetheart, although we can be feral beasts, we care about you, so we’re going to enter you slowly, ok? Just tell us if it’s too much.” Terushima whispered with such tenderness, it made your heart flutter. 

Both men slowly and deliciously sank their cocks into you and you had never before felt this full and you loved how their cocks twitched inside you as your walls molded around their shape. You were moaning already and they hadn’t even begun thrusting yet. 

Kuroo sucked in a breath and kissed you on your lips. “Oh, what a good little slut you are. Taking our cocks so nicely.” 

“You feel so good, and it’s like our bodies were made for each other. A perfect fit. How does it feel for you?” Terushima asked. 

“It.. ahh… feels good. Having you two inside me like this, it’s so lewd, but feels so right.” You replied as you relaxed and acclimatised yourself to their cocks. Your arms wrapped around your two men, pulling them closer to you. 

“Shortcake, we’re going to start thrusting now, ok?” Kuroo whispered. You nodded, signalling you were ready.

They began thrusting, setting a steady rhythm and pace. Their cocks inside you felt better than you ever could have imagined, your own fingers paled in comparison. They were hitting your G spot each time and the friction of their bodies moving in sync with each other also rubbed against your clit. You gripped onto their shoulders, all of you panting, your moans escaping. 

“That’s right, let your voice out. Never hold yourself back again.” Kuroo grunted in between thrusts. 

“And let yourself feel every inch of our cocks inside you, let the pleasure consume you, while the world outside melts away.” Terushima added, breathlessly. 

You tried to meet their thrusts with your hips as much as you could, but it was proving difficult in the vulnerable position you found yourself in. At the same time, giving up control like this and letting yourself be used as a fuck toy felt like nothing else and you found yourself reaching new heights of pleasure. You trusted Kuroo and Terushima with your life and in that moment, as their cocks were buried deep inside you, you realised you felt more than just lust. This was more than just bodies rubbing against each other. You were in love with Kuroo and Terushima and you never wanted to be apart from them. 

The pace of their thrusting increased ten fold, and your bodies were dripping with sweat.

“Oh fuck! I wanna cum so badly!” You cried out, your eyes fluttering closed at the intensity of it. 

“Ahh! Cum with us, Chibi Chan!”

“Look at us as we.. ah, make you feel so good, you.. Ah.. forget your own name!” Terushima growled into your ear, as you were on the brink of your orgasm. 

“Fuuuckkkk! I want to pump you so full of my cum, it stays inside you for weeks!” The vibrations of Kuroo’s deep voice rumbled in your chest.

The thrusts were crazy and frantic and you half wondered if they were going to split you down the middle. 

“I’m gonna cum so hard, my seed will lay claim to your insides and will get you pregnant.” Terushima grunted.

“Pfftt, my cum is far superior. If anyone’s going to make a baby with Chibi Chan, it’s going to be me.” Kuroo’s voice sounded in between strained grunts. 

“I’ll be the one to breed my Sweetheart! Ahhh! Fucking dammit!” Terushima cried out, slamming a fist against the wall, inches from your head. You were sure you heard a crack develop into the wall. You were all so close to the edge. Listening to them fight over who gets you pregnant made you howl in uncontrollable pleasure. 

“Come on, Shortcake! Puppy! Let’s cum together! Fuck! Cum with me!” Kuroo moaned. All of your desperate moans, combined with your breathless pants sounded around the room and you screamed as you fell into ecstasy. At your release, you felt Terushima and Kuroo reach their own climax as you felt their hot seed make its way inside you. Kuroo and Terushima stood there, still holding you against the wall, as they watched their cum, mixed with your own juices, dribble out of you.

As your breathing slowed as you came back down to Earth, you smiled at them, and kissed each of them passionately, savouring the taste of their lips. The men pulled out of you slowly, and Kuroo cradled you in his arms, as you held onto Terushima’s hand as Kuroo guided you to the bed. He laid you down gently, and you were sandwiched in between the two men, as you lay down together. Your head was laid on Terushima’s chest and your fingers traced the tattoos on his arm. Kuroo wrapped his arm around the two of you, spooning you, and gently kissed your hair, before reaching across and kissing Terushima on the forehead. The three of you felt completely at peace. 

“I love you two, so much.” Kuroo whispered against your skin. 

You adjusted your position, so you could see both Terushima and Kuroo and you held their hands, your fingers stroking their soft skin. 

“I love you two, too.” You whispered.

“I love you two, three.” Terushima replied and you all burst out into soft laughter. 

Once the laughter died down, Terushima continued, “Guys, you know how I am. You know that people think of me as a fuckboy. Only good for a tongue ride. And, for a long time, I believed them. I never thought I was worthy to love someone or to be loved by someone. The two of you are so special to me and you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. I want us to be in a proper relationship and to do our best at this love thing. And, I might screw up, and make mistakes from time to time, but please, will you be patient with me, as I learn what it means to love?” A tear rolled down Terushima’s cheek as he spoke. You had never seen him with his guard down before. It was so beautiful and your heart felt like it was going to explode with love for both of your men. You stroked Terushima’s cheek and kissed him softly and nodded. 

“You two have been such a huge part of my life, I just hope we don’t ruin our friendship, but at the same time, I’d like to see where this relationship takes us. Please, I just hope I don’t end up losing you two.” You whispered.

Kuroo spoke, softly. “Puppy, you’re so much more than what people say you are. So, have some faith in yourself and I know you’re going to be a brilliant partner to the both of us. And Chibi Chan, you never have to worry, Puppy and I aren’t going anywhere, so you’re never going to lose us. We’re going to be together forever.” Kuroo’s words put your mind at ease and as the warmth of Terushima and Kuroo’s bodies enveloped you, your eyes felt heavy as you wanted to succumb to sleep. 

“I’m not sure what the future holds for us, but I know it’s going to be wild.” You whispered, nestled in between your two boyfriends.

You felt Terushima chuckle into your hair. “You got that right, Sweetheart! Just you wait for Round two, three and four!” 

“Or, how about we go ten rounds, hmm?” Kuroo’s sultry voice echoed in the darkness. You could already feel their cocks hardening against you, gently rubbing. 

“You guys are insatiable!” you whined. 

“You’re one to talk Chibi Chan, you’re a sloppy mess down here, you’re practically begging for another round.” Kuroo whispered, as his fingers explored your folds and his lips placed loving kisses on your neck. 

Terushima began sucking on your tits, flicking your nipple with his tongue and you moaned as you felt his tongue piercing against your nipple. 

Fuck! It felt so good! But dammit, how they loved to gang up on you to tease you! You made a mental note to get your revenge one day. 

All of the previous drama and worries melted away and you couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy and you were excited to share many new experiences with Kuroo and Terushima, and make countless memories together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! xx


End file.
